Here in my HeArT
by hana-lai
Summary: ...A song-fic also... about Syaoran and Sakura missing each other.... C'mon! read! ^.^


Hi GUYS! It's me! And it's my first time to write a song-fic! GOSH! I can't even I imagine writing one! But, here I am writing this! Well, it's some kind of confusing . . . Well, I think let's just start the story . . . Right!? ~ hana-lai. ^. ^  
  
Oh yeah! Before I forgot this story takes place when S+S are already boyfriend and girlfriend . . . Gets?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to put this??? OH well, I don't own . . . I repeat. I. Don't. Own. CCS! Also the song Here in my heart! Plus One owns them! OK!?  
  
GUIDE:  
  
~ Song/s ~  
  
" Speech"  
  
' thoughts'  
  
~  
  
HERE in my HEART  
  
One- shot Song-fic  
  
~  
  
~ Wherever you are tonight girl. ~  
  
~ I'll see you in my dreams ~  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V -  
  
How I wish . . . Sakura is here by my side forever. I wish I never went back here in China. I never ever want my angel to be alone . . . IMAGINE!? Me? The future leader of Li clan? Straight descendants of Clow Reed! Has Fallen In love!? HECK! Before, I really hate to go to Japan. I really hate to leave my family coz' I'm sure I'm going to miss them. And most of all I really hate the Elders for ordering me to go to that Stupid place! Just to collect those entire Clow card! But, I think I'm definitely wrong. I should Really thank the Elders for giving me the chance to know the Card Mistress . . . Maybe It's really our destiny to be with each other. . . Sakura! How I miss you. . .  
  
Syaoran's dream -  
  
" I Love you. . . My little wolf. . ." said an angelic voice.  
  
When Syaoran found out where the voice belong. . . he was shocked to see her beloved Sakura on His OWN dream.  
  
Her beautiful smile, angelic voice, and her wonderful emerald green eyes. . . one of the many reasons why Syaoran had Fallen deeply in love with this angel. . .  
  
~ Wherever I go ~  
  
~ Tomorrow, you'll be here next to me ~  
  
" Master Li! Breakfast is ready downstairs." Wei said to his master.  
  
" Yeah! I'm coming!" came the replied as Syaoran came outside his room then went towards their huge dining room.  
  
= Dining Room =  
  
" Good Morning Son." Greeted by his mother calmly.  
  
" Morning Little bro!" said by his 4 annoying older sister.  
  
" Morning Cuz!" Meiling said with a bright smile.  
  
" Morning everyone." He replied as he sits at his chair.  
  
" How's your training?" His mother asked.  
  
" Fine." Came the simple replied.  
  
Meiling notice her cousin behavior. ' He really miss Sakura . . .' she thought.  
  
After Syaoran done eating. . . " Mom, I'm just going to the garden." He said then left.  
  
" Little brother is sure. . . acting strange." Said one of the Li sisters.  
  
" Yeah!" replied the other 3 while nodding in agreement.  
  
Meiling just sighed knowing why Syaoran is like that.  
  
' Xiao Lang really love the Card Mistress. . .' Syaoran's mother thought.  
  
Li's garden -  
  
" Heck! I really miss you!" Syaoran said as he look at the Cherry Blossom planted there.  
  
When Syaoran was still a little boy he suddenly ordered to plant some Cherry blossom along with his favorite flowers, Peonies. He didn't understand why? He just saw Cherry blossoms in a book then just ordered to plant one in their garden. Now, he clearly understand why he did that thing. . . .  
  
~ And though we are a world apart ~  
  
~ I know you'll never be that far oh. . . ~  
  
##### FLASHBACK #####  
  
" You said you love me right?" Sakura asked as tears starting to fall at her pretty face.  
  
Syaoran was so angry with himself. He made the girl he love. . . CRY! He's such a Baka! But, he just didn't reply to her.  
  
" C'mon Syaoran! Answer me!" she demanded as more tears started to fall.  
  
" Yes. I really love you. . . " he replied as he didn't avoid himself from crying. He let his tears fall. . .  
  
" Then why? Why are you doing this to. . . me? . . Why are you. . leaving me?" Sakura asked in a whisper but Syaoran heard her clearly.  
  
" I really don't want to leave you either. But, this is what the clan wants." He replied.  
  
" Is your clan more important than I am?" Sakura questioned.  
  
" Of course not! You're more important! Sakura, I hope you understand me. . ." Syaoran said as he also cries.  
  
Sakura smile. " Of course. I understand you. . . because I love you. It's just I can accept that you're going to leave me. . . again. But then, Syaoran, Promise me that you're going to return. . . for me. . ." she said as she hug him.  
  
" Yes. I promise that I'll return for you. . ."  
  
~ 'Cause here in my heart ~  
  
~ There's a picture of us ~  
  
~ Together forever, unfaded and unbroken ~  
  
~ Wherever you are, your love covers me ~  
  
~ Forever more you'll be here in my heart ~  
  
" Your so beautiful my. . . Sakura like the cherry blossoms." Syaoran thought as he starts to imagine her. . .  
  
***** FLASHBACK *****  
  
" Master, our flight has been called. We better get going." Wei said.  
  
" Well, I guess this is goodbye. . . for now." Sakura said as she kisses her beloved Syaoran . . . in his lips.  
  
" Yeah. I'm going to write and call you everyday. . ." Syaoran said.  
  
" I know. But you don't need to. I know that I'm always here in your heart." Sakura said as she pointed to where Syaoran's heart is.  
  
Syaoran smiled at him. " Wo Ai Ne . . . Kinimoto Sakura." He said.  
  
" Aishiteru, Li Syaoran." She said.  
  
***** END OF FLASHBACK *****  
  
" Yeah. Sakura you're always here in my heart." He said to himself. As he remember what Sakura had said to him.  
  
Then, he just went on his training remembering his time with his cherry blossom.  
  
~ Whenever I miss you, miss you so much ~  
  
~ It's more than I can bear ~  
  
' Syaoran. . . I really miss you. . .' Sakura thought as she stares outside their classroom window.  
  
Then she just decided to listen to their teacher's discussion. When she notices that it's their Math class. Sakura sighed. Math was the favorite subject of Syaoran. Her boyfriend. Her love.  
  
Tomoyo notice her best friend behavior. When she's going to ask Sakura their bell ring signaling for there dismissal. All the students rise on their seats then bid their teacher goodbye. Some students arrange their things while some are excited to go home and to get out at that boring place.  
  
" Hey Sakura! What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked her best friend who's arranging her things.  
  
Sakura faked smiled but Tomoyo notice it. " No! I'm fine." She said.  
  
" Oh c'mon! You're not good at lying. How about we go for some ice cream?" Tomoyo said trying to cheer her up.  
  
Sakura smiled. Then the two of them went towards the ice cream parlor. Then they just decided to eat their ice cream while walking home.  
  
" I know you really miss Li." Tomoyo said as she licks her ice cream.  
  
Sakura look at her. " You really know me. Yeah. I really miss him. Like I always dream of him. " She said.  
  
" Well, it's natural. Because you two are deeply in love with each other." Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura give Tomoyo one of her brightest smiles. " Thanks! You're such a nice friend!" she said as she also hugs her.  
  
" Well, that's what friends are for. Right?" Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
" Right!" Sakura said cheerfully. She's really thankful for having Tomoyo as her best friend.  
  
~ Now, I won't cry, I'll just close my eyes ~  
  
~ And know you'll be there ~  
  
When Sakura got home, she's really tired. So she just went to her bedroom . . . When she got there she saw her guardian playing . . . video games! As always.  
  
" Hi Sakura!" Kero said while keep on playing videogames.  
  
" Hi." Sakura plainly replied.  
  
Kero notice his mistress loneliness. . . " Hey! What's your problem?" he asked.  
  
Sakura didn't replied. She just lay on her bed. Buried her face on her pillow. " Kero. . . I really miss him. . ." she said as few tears started to fall. . .  
  
Kero frowned when he heard Sakura said Him. He hardly knows whose Sakura talking about. The KID! That Li kid! That arrogant gaki! But, he's also man who deeply love her mistress. . . and at the same time also deeply loved by his mistress . . .  
  
Kero knows that her mistress is crying. . . because of that Kid! But, instead of him to scold Sakura he just decided to cheer up her mistress at the same time her friend. . .  
  
"Cheer up Sakura! Remember what that Li kid said? He said that he'd return for you right? What if he see you like that. Crying?" Kero said. " He would definitely be sad also . . . . seeing the one he loves crying . . ." he continued.  
  
Sakura looked at Kero and smiled. Yeah! Kero's right! Syaoran will be sad if he see me crying . . . she thought.  
  
" Thanks Kero!" Sakura said now wiping her tears and then smile. . .  
  
Kero just smiled because once again he makes her mistress smile! " Oh! It's nothing! But, can you make me a pudding? Pretty PLEEEEEEEEAASEEEEEE. . . ." he pleaded.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. " Sure!"  
  
'From now on, I'll not cry. . . because I know you'll return for me. . .' Sakura thought as she went to their kitchen.  
  
~ Your kiss and your touch I'll never forget ~  
  
~ 'Cause your close as my very next breath ~  
  
" Wow! It's really delicious. . . . . .!" Kero said as he continued eating the pudding made by Sakura.  
  
Sakura just smiled then looked at her study table to see her and Syaoran's picture. . .  
  
***** FLASHBACK *****  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran are in the park. . . the two of them just decided to stroll around. Then, the two of them sat quietly at one of the benches there.  
  
Both can't take the silence anymore. . . " Sakura/Syaoran." They both said.  
  
Sakura smiled. " You first." She said.  
  
" Nah. . . Ladies first." Syaoran replied, blushing.  
  
" Nope! You first." Sakura said, also blushing.  
  
" Ok! Well, you know, um. . . I just wanted to tell you I. . . . . um. . . ." Syaoran said running out of words. . .  
  
" What?" Sakura asked. . .  
  
" That I. . . . . I LOVE YOU, KINIMOTO SAKURA!" he suddenly blurted out as almost all the people there look at his sudden confession. Tears suddenly fall in Sakura's face.  
  
' Maybe she doesn't love me. . .' Syaoran thought sadly.  
  
Sakura notice the sudden change in Syaoran's face suddenly said. . . " Syaoran, I also want you to know that. . . I Love you." she said but whispered the last 3 words.  
  
Syaoran looked shocked. Did he just hear what he wanted to hear? The girl he loves also feels the same way.  
  
" What?" Syaoran asked, making sure.  
  
Sakura laughed. " I love you, Li Syaoran!" She almost yelled. While the people looking at them cheered.  
  
They both hug each other. . . then there comes the moment they've been waiting for.  
  
They kiss. . . their first kiss.  
  
***** END OF FLASHBACK *****  
  
~ 'Cause here in my heart ~  
  
~ There's a picture of us ~  
  
~ Together forever, unfaded and unbroken ~  
  
~ Wherever you are your loves covers me ~  
  
~ Forever more you'll be here in my heart ~  
  
" So? Did Syaoran call you yesterday?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Nah. . . maybe his busy." Sakura said, smiling. " But it's fine coz I know he's some kind of busy. . .and I clearly understand!" she continued.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. " Yeah! That's the Sakura I know! So strong!" she exclaimed.  
  
Then there bell rings signaling for the start of their classes!  
  
# SAKURA'S P.O.V #  
  
Now, I clearly understand. From now on, I'll put on my mind that Syaoran's going to return for me! And he also loves me deeply. . . Maybe I'll just wait for the time when he'll return. . . the time when the one I love will come back for me. . .  
  
" Hey Sakura! Let's get going! We're going to be late!" Tomoyo said .  
  
" Yeah! I'm coming!" I replied as I ran with her. . .  
  
~ And though we are a world apart ~  
  
~ I know you'll never be that far, oh. . . ~  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V -  
  
Sakura, even though were far! I'll always love you no matter what. And I'll keep my promise. . . to come back for you and to LOVE you forever. . .  
  
Sakura's P.O.V -  
  
Syaoran, how I miss you. . . But You're going to be always here in my heart. I'll LOVE you forever. . . As for now, I'll just keep on waiting. . . when the time you'll return for. . . me. . . I love you forever. . .  
  
~ EnD ~  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? Nice or not? Sorry for the OC thing! Hope you like it! And Please. . . don't forget to review. . .  
  
REVIEW  
  
Ja! ~hana-lai! ^.^ 


End file.
